


Power Rangers: The New Beginning

by Cornholio4



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Also from the Boom Studios comics, F/M, Inspiration from the movie, Pairings to be added later, not too serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Also on my Fanfiction account.After the return of Rita Repulsa, Zordonrecruits five teenagers from Angel Grove to be the Power Rangers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write my own reboot of the Power Rangers franchise based on the original seasons. I will be taking cues and inspiration from the shows as well as the Boom Studios Comics and the new movie which I have seen and really enjoyed (don't worry no spoilers here except that I think Ranger fans will enjoy it). Plus some inspiration from the Zordon of Eltar fan film and maybe some of the few elements I liked from the Adi Shankar Power/Rangers short film if I can (I am glad the movie was nowhere near as dark as that short film and it seems Adi will be making an R Rated Power Rangers cartoon... I feel worried...). Hope you like this and I hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews

_Ever since the Universe existed there was a realm of multicoloured energy that flowed through the universe. It was discovered by an entity that known as Ninjor who mastered the energy of the realm that he named the Morphing Grid and using its energy created the means to bestow great warriors with powers. Each team of these warriors would use their powers to fight against evil and tyranny across the universe and would be known to be Power Rangers. These Power Rangers would use giant robots resembling animals and creatures called Zords to help in their fight and would combine to form a giant warrior known as a Megazord._

_Ninjor took on a pupil to be his successor as the guardian of the Morphing Grid, a sorcerer from the planet Eltar. After taking his role the pupil who became known as Zordon defeated a warlord known as Dark Spectre from stealing the power of the Morphing Grid but in doing so had his physical essence fused with the Morphing Grid... thus becoming one with it and the Avatar and Guardian of the Morphing Grid._

_However there exist a universe wide alliance of warlords and intergalactic criminals known as the United Alliance and one of their highest ranking leaders was a warlord and dark sorcerer known as Lord Zedd who had set up a battalion led by the witch Rita Repulsa to conquer a solar system that Zordon uses as his home base. Now with his allies he battles Rita and her forces on an infant planet whose inhabitants would later call Earth, long before the creatures that the people of Earth would call Dinosaurs would have existed..._

Planet Earth and the large legion of the army of clay like humanoids called the Putty Patrollers, cannon fodder foot soldiers for Rita's forces were fighting against the armoured and cloaked forces that were allied with Zordon. "Keep going, Rita's forces must not reach Zordon..." one of the lieutenants of the allies of Zordon shouted out before being stabbed through the chest by a golden sword.

Silverback a large muscular grey skinned warrior with a dark blue silver armor, silver helmet and a long beard pulled his sword from the lieutenant's body and he then just marvelled at the battle around him. "Zordon will fall as with the all the others weak obstacles that have fallen before the might of my Pack!" Silverback roared with his sword being lifted up in the air.

After slaughtering three cloaked warriors himself using his axe, Goldar a shorter but still imposing looking humanoid blue monkey with long black hair, a golden helmet, a golden armor and gold and black wings patted Silverback on the shoulder. "You showed him Silverback, these obstacles are not even ants to us and soon victory shall be ours!" Goldar gloated and Silverback smirked in response.

"Indeed younger brother, we shall dine in the blood and screams of our victims!" Silverback told him and they lifted their weapons in the sky in triumph. Then suddenly in a smoke of black energy there was now standing a figure. A woman in a black cloak with a black pointed headdress and in her hand was a long sceptre with a circular piece on top with a glowing red circle in the middle of it.

"Don't you barbarians celebrate just yet." The woman known as Rita Repulsa told them sternly and harshly and then pointed to a rock formation on top of a hill. "That is where Zordon is having his camping sight and he is tied to the Morphing Grid itself, we kill him we destroy the Grid and the Power Rangers forever so don't you both screw it up." Rita told them sternly.

"You would be wise not to speak to us like this, we have fought and led the conquests of various worlds and are the great warriors in the military of the United Alliance! We shall do what you asked of us in ending the threat of the Power Rangers permanently so they never again go against the United Alliance." Silverback told her looking down at her.

"You both may have sworn your allegiances to Lord Zedd but he has put you and your brother under my command so unless Zedd says otherwise, I am your queen and you will show me the respect that it entails or else I will have you both banished to the Dark Dimension for the rest of your miserable existence!" Rita snapped at him pointing to the hill. Silverback just charged at the hill along with Rita and Goldar followed behind.

With a legion of Putty Patrollers behind them they soon came across a large circular rock formation and in the middle of it were a platform with six golden coins on them and each of them were glowing a different color. In the middle of them were the pictures of creatures that would not exist on the planet for a long time: a tyrannosaurus rex which was glowing red, a dragon which was glowing green, a pterodactyl which was glowing pink, a mastodon which was glowing back, a sabre-toothed tiger which was glowing yellow and a triceratops which was glowing blue.

Goldar and Silverback both chuckled out loud and were walking casually towards the platform. "Zordon must have been stuck in the Morphing Grid for too long, he is not even trying anymore..." Goldar laughed out loud only for Rita to stop them with both with her staff and had a stern look on her face.

"How much of a fool do you think I am Zordon, to not recognise this as the trap this blatantly is?" Rita shouted out loud. "Come and show yourself Zordon!" she ranted and then came a red, black and yellow robot known as Alpha 5 and next to him was a ghostly cloaked figure wearing a long cloak and a hood that was covering his face. He seemed to be glowing red, blue, black, yellow, pink and green.

" **This will be the only warning that you will be given, return to where you came because there is nothing for you here..."** the figure known as Zordon told him in a loud blooming voice with his hands together. Rita and her minions all glared at her in response as they faced the legendary Zordon.

"Well if it isn't the legendary guardian of the Morphing Grid himself; the great Zordon! Honestly I have defeated more impressive looking forces. Once I destroy you and the Morphing Grid right now Zordon there will no longer be any Power Rangers anymore to fight the United Alliance and the Rangers that there are already will lose their powers and fall to our might!" Rita screamed as their minions all went into battle stances. They all saw Zordon give out a disappointed sigh.

" **Then you leave me no choice but to do this...** " Zordon told them before facing Alpha. " **Alpha activate the Defence Protocol HS!** " Zordon told Alpha as the robot went to a technological console which appeared.

" _Right away Zordon..._ " stated Alpha in a robotic voice pushing buttons and evil forces felt the ground moving. The rocks in the formation forming a wall and a ceiling around them and they felt themselves being dragged to the centre of the room where a giant canister appeared. Rita and her forces screamed as they were tried not to get sucked into the canister and the Putty Patrollers felt themselves turning to dust.

Silverback managed to hold onto the platform where the coins were being kept and used his free hand to grab the Dragon Coin, "Think of it, we can sue this to create a whole legion of warriors bearing the Rangers powers! With that kind of power the whole universe will belong to Lord Zedd!" Silverback grinned as a clear dome was encasing Zordon.

" _That Power Coin is not yours and does not belong to the United Alliance, give it back!_ " demanded Alpha jumping at Silverback, Goldar threw his axe Alpha which he dodged and it pierced Silverback's torso. Goldar screamed in anguish and horror as Silverback took his dying scream of pain with Goldar catching his brother's Sword and the Dragon Coin before being sucked into the canister his brother's corpse crumbling into dust.

"...this is giving me a...headache..." Rita ranted her last words before being sucked into the canister and it being sealed as the new structure having been completed. The wave being sent out destroying all Putty Patrollers and the remainders of Rita's forces feeling that their Queen has been defeated, surrendered to Zordon's allies.

" _Aye, aye, aye Zordon... Rita is trapped but we just lost one of the Power Coins..._ " Alpha muttered dejected to the dome where Zordon was now represented by a giant face showing changing colors of the rainbow.

" **Rita is locked up, her forces defeated and the remainder of the Power Coins is safe so this is a victory Alpha!** " Zordon assured him and Alpha shrugged getting his point.

Later Zordon, Alpha and their allies were gathered in the new structure circling the canister as it was launched into space. One of them in a dark green robe took down her hood to reveal a brown haired woman. "So Rita is trapped there with her remaining general Zordon, along with a Power Coin?" the woman called Dulcea asked looking up at Zordon.

" **The canister used to trap her and her forces have been sent to an uninhabited planet outside the Solar System, hopefully she will stay there where she can never do anymore harm.** " Zordon stated as Dulcea spoke up again asking:

"What is your plan now Zordon? Even if Rita is gone for good, Zedd and the United Alliance are still out there so and they come for you here on this planet?"

" **I believe you and the rest of the Power Rangers out there and forces of good will be able to keep the Alliance at Bay. Should Rita escape or Zedd and the alliance do come here, myself and Alpha will stay here on this planet from this new Power Chamber guarding the Morphing Grid. Should we need to do so we will be able to choose five new warriors to become Power Rangers.** " Zordon told Dulcea and she then put her hood up.

"We shall be ready should you need us and we shall call if we require assistance, farewell Zordon until the next time our paths crosses again." Dulcea said as she teleported out of the Power Chamber along with her associates.

" **Enter the Sleep Mode Protocol, we shall be awakened again should the Power Rangers be needed again.** " Zordon told Alpha who went to the console pushing buttons. The ghostly face of Zordon disappeared and Alpha shut down with the lights in the Power Chamber going off. The outside of the Power Chamber disguising itself as a rock formation until it would be needed again...

**Author's Note:**

> Silverback is from last year's Annual of the Boom Studios Power Rangers series, is it just me or did anyone else think he looked like Blastaar from Marvel Comics?
> 
> if anyone wants to volunteer I am open to potential beta readers. Next chapter we meet our Rangers...


End file.
